Talk:Iron Wolf
Infobox image I am not fond of the main image. If it was just their symbol, it'd be ok, but with the text over it, it looks terrible. I think it might work better to swap the second image in this article with the one in the infobox unless a clearer image of their symbol can be found. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 06:44, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :Have to agree. I will look for alternate image, but before removing the old one, please copy the text into the article. Pryamus (talk) 08:27, May 24, 2016 (UTC) ::You're not going to be able to find an alternate image, since it comes from Book of Tyrael - the faction logos haven't appeared anywhere else to my knowledge. While the text is an issue, I think it's better to include the faction logo in the infobox rather than inserting it randomly into the article.--Hawki (talk) 11:18, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :::The symbol is so overwhelmed by the text, it isn't the first thing you see in the image. If it is moved to a different location in the article, it can be made smaller so the text (which by the way is cropped, so not intended to be read anyway) blurs and the symbol increases in visibility, and it can have a description added to it as well so people know it is the symbol that is important. An alternative is to make a silhouette of the symbol or increase the symbol's contrast, but this would be an edited picture and perhaps even less suitable for the main image. I personally think the messy and amateurish appearance of the text over the symbol overrules the value of having an icon of the faction in the infobox. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 14:04, May 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::I would vote for editing it. Nothing Photoshop can't solve. But will wait for consensus before doing it. Pryamus (talk) 16:35, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :::::If photoshop could remove the text, I'd love it. Seriously, it's the same issue that a lot of symbols have. No symbol at all is worse IMO, but a symbol without the text would be a god-send.--Hawki (talk) 07:20, May 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Would you prefer it if it was as close to the original as possible, minus the text, or just so long as the symbol is represented? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 08:31, May 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::::It's your guys' call at the end, but that would be fine with me.--Hawki (talk) 10:40, May 25, 2016 (UTC) :I will attempt to remove the text and alter the contrast a bit. If that fails, I will simply make a standard white silhouette on black background. Will do that when I get the chance. Pryamus (talk) 09:53, May 25, 2016 (UTC) ::I did what I could to erase the text and contrast it out a bit. See if you like the result. Pryamus (talk) 16:22, May 25, 2016 (UTC) :::I reduced the blotchiness, but also reduced the matte effect as a side effect. Pick which of the three you like the best, and if you don't like the edited versions, we will reconsider our options. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:05, May 25, 2016 (UTC)